this is the love for mars! whit 30 seconds to mars
by aniechelon
Summary: cuando la magia de un hermoso lugar y el destino se encargan de que te pierdas en unos ojos azules, todo tu ser se ira volando a Marte. historia con 30 seconds to mars
1. i need freedom

Realmente estaba aburrida de todo y quería escapar de la realidad, sin pensarlo tome mis cosas mas personales en una maleta y decidí dirigirme al aeropuerto, no sabia en que problemas me había metido, tenia miedo y no encontraba mas solución que irme, sabia donde podía ir sin que nadie supiera mi paradero, mientras me subía al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto tome mi celular y llame a Camilo

-Camilo me voy lejos -asegure cortante y triste.

-te vas?como? A donde? - desesperado y confundido preguntaba, sabia que realmente por mi tono de voz hablaba enserio.

-no preguntes nada, estoy totalmente desecha, necesito escapar de chile, de este mundo, de ti -una lagrima corría sigilosa por mi mejilla.

-no tomes decisiones apresuradas, no eres una niña, tienes una vida acá en Santiago, te vas arrepentir – dijo lo ultimo casi como una amenaza.

-adiós Camilo, te deseo lo mejor – corte y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, me invadía un sentimiento de culpa pero a la vez me sacaba un gran peso de encima, en Santiago ya me sentía entre cuatro paredes, acorralada y asfixiada en problemas que no eran totalmente míos, el dia de ayer cuando me entere que camilo seria papa, mi mundo se derrumbo y decidí escapar,como una de las personas mas cobardes del mundo, incapaza de soportal el hecho, la persona a la cual yo amaba ya no seria libre y no tenia la mas mínima intención de interponerme en su vida y en estos momentos me dirijo al unico lugar donde me he sentido totalmente en paz, brasil, se que mi mejor amiga me recibira con los brazos abiertos.

-domi? Amiga como estas – dije en un tono cariñoso.

-bien amiga? Que es de tu vida ?hace tiempo que no llamas Como estas?- pregunto curiosa.

-amiga me recibirías en tu casa – balbucee.. creo que fui muy directa.

-que paso amiga? Pero claro... pero explicame todo – pregunto preocupada.

-cuando llegue te contare todo, llegare a las 2 AM – cortante con mis palabras por que no queria comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

-puedo notar que no estas bien, me llamas cuando llegues a Río de Janeiro para esperarte despierta-aseguro dulcemente.

-ok – corte y guarde mi teléfono en mi cartera.

Hace 2 años que no veía a mi mejor amiga y realmente me hacia mucha falta, ella al igual que yo estudio en la universidad Andrés bello, aun que carreras distintas yo medicina y ella periodismo, despues de 2 años de ejercer se fue a Buzios con su novio el cual murió en un accidente de transito, bueno mejor no recordar malos momento, realmente lo apreciaba mucho.

El viaje fue agotador y aun así pareció corto cuando llegue a rio el calor del lugar me invadió de inmediato y ese aire tan puro me inundo el alma, cuando me dirigi al lugar donde se retiran las maletas habia un gran alboroto , con guardias, fotógrafos y muchísima gente.

Ya en el taxi el conductor me dijo

-no sabes quien llego al pais? - pregunto en un tono amistoso.

-no, realmente no.

-un actor estadounidense, no recuerdo su nombre.

-oh, vienen muy seguido? - pregunte curiosa.

-si y casi siempre para descansar y llegan encubiertos.

El resto del camino conversamos cosas cotidianas o como estaba el país actualmente, ya cuando llegue a la casa de mi amiga se me había olvidado llamarla pero por sorpresa estaba esperandome en su puerta

-AMIGAA!-grito como loca saltando sobre mi.

-amiga – casi asfixiada alegre conteste y me sorprendí por su prominente panzota.

-tanto tiempo sin verte Anahir – con cara de niña enojada dijo soltandome.

-amiga te ves hermosa embarazada-toque su vientre y esta se alegro aun mas.

-es lo que me queda de mi alex – dijo feliz pero con una notable tristeza en sus ojos.

Despues de entrar a su hermosa casa nos sentamos en una terraza y conversamos de la vida como de costumbre, las horas parecieron minutos y cerca de las 5 AM. Le sugerí y casi obligue a que se fuera a descanzar en su estado, en cambio yo moria por uno de mis amados cigarros,

tome mi cajetilla, mi ipod y me dirigí a la hermosa playa privada que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la casa de mi amiga, me sente a mirar lo poco de oscuridad que qedaba de la noche saque un cigarro y me percate que no habia traido fuego:

-fuck! - exclame frustrada.

-you need a fire? - una voz no muy lejana me ofrecia fuego? Me voltee a ver y mi sorpresa comenzo en ese momento, quisas estaba soñando.. no creia lo que mis ojos veian

-no hablas ingles? - pregunto denuevo interrumpiendo mi alucinacion

-prefiero el espa-ñol – aun sorpredida respondi

-necesitas fuego? - insistio amablemente

-si, gracias – respondi aun anonadada .

-creo que sabes quien soy- dijo con cierta desganas.

-si, jared joshep leto – dije ilucionada y con un tono realmente estupido.

-eres una fan psicotica? - bromeo

-no -rei junto con el – admiro tu musica, realmente me involucre en tus canciones, mira – mientras me quitaba la polera y le mostraba mi tatuaje de

PROVEHITO IN ALTUM.

-se sorprendio – es identico al mio – rio nuevamente.

Su sonrisa me cautivo, sabia que si hablaba mucho no diria nada coherente y realmente sus ojos te atrapaban y te llevaban a volar al mismísimo Marte.

-y que hace un chica tan linda sola a estas horas? - pregunto tratando de ser amable y coqueto.

-nesecitaba fumar y el mar es una de las pocas cosas que calman mi mente – dije mirando a sus ojos fijamente.

-puedo ver cierta tristeza en tu mirada – dijo seguro de sus palabras, queriendo curiosamente saber el motivo.

-si realmente supieras...- mire que ya amanecía, esto era realmente extraño, hablaba como si nos conocieramos de años, a una persona a la cual siempre admire – realmente creo que estoy soñando, no es posible que este dia hubiera mejorado de esa manera -sonreí

-por que no lo crees posible? - puso cara de niño bueno y su sonrrisa torcida a la cual dificilmente alguien se resistia.

-ni en mis sueños mas locos imagine conocerte de esta manera - rei nerviosa nuevamente.

-veo que no eres brasileña.

-no soy chilena – sonrrei ampliamente.

-oh por cierto, quieres conocer a shannon? Esta despierto tocando, y no hay motivos para estar aquí sola ademas me parece una buena idea.

-claro !– acepte mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, su mirada era muy intimidante y cautivadora.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección a su casa pude notar que vivían justo al lado, esto ya mas maravilloso no podía ser, entramos en la casa que estaba muy bien decorada y era muy acogedora, shannon sentado en una hamaca tocaba modern myth. Realmente esos acordes lograban hechizarme y jared por su puesto se dio cuenta de mi reacción y comenzó a cantar para mi

-Save yourself

Save yourself

The secret is out

The secret is out..

cuando dejo de cantar vi como su miraba se clavaba en mi, algo que me ponia nerviosa e incomoda, llevábamos solo horas de conocerlos y ya era capas de mandarme a volar por las nubes y mi mente se confundía con sus hechizantes ojos azules.

-quieres comer algo? – de pronto me cai de las nube

-HOLAA ! - grito shannon percatandose de mi presencia

-hola, es un gusto conocerte – me sonrroje un poco

-es una fan! – dijo agusto – que bonitas fans tenemos – dijo coqueto.

-gracias – acaso los dos hermanos tenian que ser tan encantadores?...

-no me interrumpas idiota – dijo jared bromeando.

-creo que con un jugo me basta y me sobra – dije un poco timida.

-okey, este sera nuestro desayuno, ya son las 8 AM. - rio y se dirigio a la cocina.

-SHANON! AYUDAMEE! - grito desde la misma..

-me disculpas un momento ire ayudar a este inútil – reímos con mucha gracia.


	2. save your self !

JARED (pov)

-necesito una mano bro

-aqui estoy , calmate – dijo con un gesto de relajo – por que tan nervioso?

-no estoy nervioso – casi ofendido respondí.

-Jared te conozco, soy tu hermano, vivimos juntos ¿no te suena? - dijo casi burlandose.

-no seas idiota – respondí riendo.

-es por la chica ? - dijo descaradamente fuerte.

-callate idiota – nervioso respondi – es muy linda y tiene un cuerpo realmente escultural..- no pude evitar mirarla en la playa cuando se quito la polera y me mostro su tatuaje.. realmente estaba baboso

-LO SABIAA ! , siempre tan asechador leto .. - nuevamente se burlaba en mi cara.

-shannon por favor silencio – me empezaba a molestar.

-si solo la quieres llevar a la cama, mejor dejamela a mi, creo que seria una gran madre de mis hijos– bromeo, aunque sabia que por un lado hablaba enserio.

-Shannon, sabes que hace mucho me aburrí de las "aventuras" - dije casi cansado del tema.

-bueno fin del tema bro, ahh.. y otra cosa no es rubia-de nuevo bromeo- esta sola en el patio hace mas de 15 minutos – mientras se dirigía al patio.

Cuando sali por el ventanal lo primero que vi fue a la chica tocando la guitarra, se veia realmente sexy y cantaba muy bonito, de pronto cuando noto nuestra presencia dejo de tocar repentinamente y pude notar como se sonrojaba con mi mirada, creo que soy muy evidente..

-piña o naranja.. ? - dije casi tratando de borrar mis pensamientos.

-naranja – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Rayos llevaba tan solo unas pocas horas de conocerla y ya me perdia en su mirada, pero.. espera leto, no sabia como se llamaba.

-disculpame, pero no me has dicho tu nombre – mientras le entregaba su jugo.

-mi nombre es anahir – río tímidamente.

-te parece que te diga ani? - y mire como Shannon la miraba con detenimiento, casi analizando a la chica y me molesto.. esperen esos ¿eran celos? .. no me gustaba que alguien mas acechara mi presa,debo dejar de hablar de las mujeres como presa...

-chicos creo que me tengo que ir llegue anoche y no he dormido nada y no me siento bien.

De pronto la ani comenzó a perder el color rosado de sus mejillas y en unos momentos vi como se desvanecía y en un rápido reflejo solté la bandeja con los jugos y alcance a detener su caida con mis brazos.

-SHANON! - siempre cuando se necesita no esta cerca.

-mierda! - exclamo al ver a anahir desmayada – llevala a la cama!

La tome en mis brazos y me dirigí a mi habitación ya después de algunos minutos, la chica comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

-estas bien? - pregunte preocupado

-ahh.. no..no me sien..to bien. - respondió confundida

-no te levantes – tratando de frenar su intento de sentarse

-esta bien.. pero no me siento nada de bien.. -

-no quieres dormir un instante? - mientras me sentaba a su lado

-no lose..

-mira llame a un amigo medico y vendrá cerca de las 11 AM y son las 9 , ¿porque mejor no duermes? - se veía realmente débil y eso me enternecía aun mas.

-esta bien..

no pasaron ni siquiera 15 minutos y estaba profundamente dormida, shannon con unas señas me llamo hacia el living..

-bro no crees que es demasiada confianza dejarla dormir acá – me miro con cara de incrédulo

-shan no seas estúpido, no nos asesinara ni secuestrara – bromee

-estas seguro? - pregunto muy serio

-no seas idiota – respondí un poco enojado – se ve que es una buena persona.

Lo cierto es que no la conocía muy bien, pero algo es su mirada me cautivaba demasiado como para no aproximarme a ella, era raro que a una persona como a mi me pasaran estas cosas, yo un seductor sin remedio muy pocas veces lograba fijarme de esta manera en una persona.

-por que te quedas callado de esa forma?- pregunto shannon fastidiando de nuevo.

-estoy pensando – evadí su pregunta

-en la chica? - me miro serio

-si, en la chica.

ANIHIR (pov)

desperté muy confundida y lo primero que vi fue a jared durmiendo al costado de la cama en un pequeño sillón, se veía realmente sexy, aun no podía creer que lo conociera, pero que hacia yo durmiendo en un cama con jared a mi lado, bueno realmente no fue un sueño conocerlo

-despertaste – dijo amable una voz conocida, enseguida me levante y me di cuenta que estaba shannon en el marco de la puerta hablandome.

-que sucedió? - pregunte confundida.

-te desmayaste, pero viene en camino un amigo doctor – dijo acercandose - estas mejor?

-si, eso creo – aun confundida, trataba de procesar donde me encontraba, cuando recordé el motivo por el cual escape de chile.

-ohh.. despertaste – de pronto jared despertó.

-si – reí, era imposible no ponerse nerviosa con esos ojos.

-quieren un café? -pregunto shannon

-sera mejor que de señales de vida donde mi amiga, debe estar preocupada, les parece si vamos a su casa a tomar desayuno? -pregunte a los hermanos Leto.

-me parece buena idea – dijo alegre jared – pero y Fernando?

-oh.. es cierto , dijo que llegaría tarde de sao paulo – interrumpió Shannon

-entonces vamos – dijo jared.

Mientras me levantaba observe como Shannon miraba a jared, realmente era muy raro, era como si lo estuviera analizando.

Mientras salíamos por la puerta no pude evitar reirme de la cara de jared cuando se dio cuanta de que donde vivía era precisamente en la casa de al lado

-creo que olvidaste mencionar ese detalle – rio

-creo -rei y lo mire fijamente.

-AMIGAA ! Donde rayos estabas, me preocupe por ti, toda la noche sin saber de ti- cuando se percato que a mi lado no estaba nada mas y nada menos que jared Leto y su hermano Shannon

-wow, si que esta preocupada -bromeo Shannon

-mucho gusto – saludo amable jared

-mu..mucho gusto- dijo domi aun impresionada- que te sucedió? - pregunto mirandome seria

-largisima historia, pero por que mejor no entramos? - rei

-si si si entremos -diijo amable mi amiga

-bonita casa – dijo jared sorprendido al ver el amplio jardin de la casa que estaba sofisticadamente decorado

-gracias -dijo domi mirando coquetamente a Shannon

la golpee sutilmente en el codo y rei pero jared se dio cuenta de las miradas de mi amiga y rio junto con nosotras

-bueno quieren tomar algo? - dijo amable domi

-si, solo si no es una molestia- insistió Shannon amablemente

-por supuesto que no – dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina

-chicos por que no se sientan? - dije mirando a jared

en ese mismo instante un celular interrumpió nuestras miradas coquetas, mi maldito celular.

-alo? - dije enfadada

-ani donde estas? Al menos merezco una explicación – dijo la única voz que no quería escuchar en este momento, Camilo.

-creo que no tengo nada que decirte... - dije nostálgica

-ani ya se donde estas y ire por ti.

– no te lo diré, olvidare que existes , y tu olvida que existo.

Corte el teléfono percatandome que apesar de mi distancia esto ultimo lo habían escuchado los hermanos Leto.

-genial – dije para mi misma, no podía evitar que mi animo decayera y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- disculpen chicos

-no te preocupes – dijo jared con cara de preocupación y compasión.

-creo que no entienden nada – trate de bromear.

-realmente no bonita – dijo shannon y jared lo miro con cara de incredulidad.

-bueno creo que nos contaras todo a su tiempo – jared sabia que no debia precionarme

-amiga tengo noticias! - dijo domi llegando con una bandeja con frutas, emparedados y refrescos.

-que paso? -dije un poco mas alegre.

-debo ir a chile, mis padres quieren que pase un mes o quisas dos por aya – dijo alegre y curiosa de mi reaccion.

-me dejaras sola? – dije con cara de perrito.

-sola no estarás – dijo jared.

-pero no creo que estés en brasil por mucho tiempo – dije triste.

-si, mínimo estaré 2 meses – dijo mientras se levantaba a coger un refresco.

-bueno creo que se podrán acompañar, por que bro recuerda que yo en 3 dias viajo a Miami – dijo shannon simpáticamente.

-oh.. es cierto – dijo jared mas serio.

Levante la mirada y jared me estaba observando, aun estaba pensativa y hablaba menos que de costumbre, de pronto empece a sentirme mal nuevamente.

JARED(pov)

-oh no ! De nuevo no ! - sin pensarlo me quite la polera y me tire a la piscina para rescatar a ani que nuevamente se había desmayado -llama a francisco! - grite mientras sacaba a ani de la piscina y la colocaba a un costado.

-esta respirando? - dijo muy afligida domi.

-si – dije mas calmado.

La chica ya se había desmayado dos veces en pocas horas eso definitivamente no era normal y estaba muy preocupado.

-ani? Despierta – domi trataba de reanimar a su amiga

-esta reaccionando -dije mas calmado.

De pronto anahir despertó en mis brazos, quizás queria que esto pasara pero no en estas circunstancias pero no era momento ni lugar para pensar en mis confusiones

-que dijo francisco? - pregunte a shannon.

-dijo que en 15 minutos estaba acá – dijo afligido queriendo buscar una explicación a lo sucedido.

-ani estas bien? - pregunto domi

-no , aun todo me da vuelta – dijo con dificultad.

La tome en mis brazos y le pedí a domi que me señalara donde estaba su habitación para recostarla sobre la cama.

-jared, realmente estas aquí? – me pregunto como si fuera una pequeña niña impidiendo que la dejaran sola

-si, y no me voy a ir – dije sonriendo.

La recosté en una gran cama, y me quede a su lado hasta que francisco llego.

-hola francisco – le dije mas calmado.

-hola jared, como estas? - me dijo tan amable como siempre.

-preocupado pero bien

-y esta hermosa chica es tu novia? - pregunto francisco haciendo que me sonrojara.

-no, la conocí ayer por casualidades de la vida, pero ese no es el punto, supongo que shannon ya te contó lo sucedido? - dije cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-si, creo que tengo que tomarle signos vitales, una muestra de sangre, y con eso sabríamos que sucedió

-ok

-hola colega – saludo ani

-eres medico? - pregunte curioso

-si, aun no conversamos mucho sobre nosotros – rio tímidamente.

-hola colega – saludo francisco a la chica – bueno vamos a tomar algunas muestras de sangre y los signos vitales y eso seria todo, yo voy a rio y cuando tenga los resultados los llamo.

Después de que francisco atendió a ani la dejamos sola para que se cambiara la ropa mojada, yo salí al patio con shannon y domi los cuales conversaban muy agustos en el pasto debajo de ese sol que ilumina a buzios.

-esta mejor? - pregunto enseguida domi al verme aparecer.

-si, pero debemos dejarla descansar, y creo que yo también iré a dormir.

-bueno chicos yo me voy a rio en unas horas te llamo shannon ok? - de despidió francisco.

-bueno hasta luego – dije ya muerto por el cansancio – chicos estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan, ¿te quedaras aquí shannon? - pregunte curioso, creo que le gusto domi, al menos asi se comportaba cuando le importaban las chicas.

-si bro, pero después iremos todo juntos a comer por ai

-bueno me parece.

Estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando mi bebe me despertó .. si mi Blackberry es mi bebe reí de mi estupidez, tome el teléfono y me percate de que era francisco

-alo? Fran que pasa, tienes los resultados? - pregunte curioso

-si, bueno tiene una baja en los gobulos rojos y una fuerte baja de presión, eso ocasiono los desmayos pero no es nada grave es solo por estrés o quizás ah tenido mucho ajetreo .

-bueno realmente me calma tu diagnostico – suspire

-para eso estamos los amigos, bueno leto nos vemos cuando puedas – se despido como siempre.

-cuidate hermano – colgué aliviado el teléfono, ahora que sabia que no era grabe podia estar mas tranquilo.

Me levante tome un ducha y me dirigí a la casa de ani cuando toque la puerta me percate que en la casa habia mucho ruido y escuchaba como jugaban en el agua, se me paso al idiota de mi hermano coqueteando con domi en la piscina y si, no me equivocaba. Estaban los dos jugando en el agua.

-y alguien se ha preocupado por ani? - pregunte un poco enfadado

-no pero veo que con tu preocupación basta y sobra – bromeo shannon

-que insinúas shannon? - trate de seguir su juego

-jared no somos idiotas, domi también se percato de tus miradas coquetas- odio cuando shan me pone en evidencia.

-yo tampoco soy tonto, me di cuenta como se miran ustedes – rei irónico mientras shan se sonrojaba y domi lo miraba y reia.

-pero tu hermanito cree que tienes mucho que hablar – shann cambio su cara cuando de repente senti una mano en mi hombro

-de que hablan?

-de ti – rio shan y se tiro a la piscina huyendo como un pequeño niño.

-de mi? - rio – entonces no debe ser muy interesante.

-y tu por que estas en pie – pregunte con tono protector, aunque sabia que ya estaba bien

-quiero ir a caminar por la playa – me dijo con su hermosa sonrrisa – me acompañas?

-creo que no seria mala idea – esta era la oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

-bueno entonces vamos.

-si vayan -rio shan

-para idiota – rei y empuje a shan de nuevo al agua

despues de caminar por la playa sin rumbo alguno, quise romper el incomodo silencio que se habia apoderado de nuestro andar

-ya estas mejor?

-si, almenos se que ya no me voy a desmayar – rio dulcemente.

-bueno, si eso sucediera yo te cuidaría – era inevitable sacar a flote mi lado coqueto.

-lose – sonrío

-y no me vas a contar por que estas aquí? - le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos sobre la arena.

-bueno, realmente es una larguísima historia..

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-ok, soy medico y mi ex novio es cirujano y realmente estaba enamorada de el, pero por las circunstancias del destino seriamos padres pero su ex novia trato de matarme lanzandome de las escaleras de la clínica mientras me decía que ella tendría un hijo con el, entonces lo mas razonable era alejarme de esa loca... que mato a mi hijo y casi me mata - realmente su mirada mostraba temor y pena

-wow, veo que fue algo dificil – la mire y pude notar como se ponía nerviosa con mi mirada, y aunque yo también me ponía nervioso podia disumilarlo, eso creo

-pero todo sucede por algo, si no habría tomado esa decicion no estaríamos hablando en este momento – su cautivadora sonrisa me puso aun mas nervioso.

-creo que estaremos solos por un tiempo – rei

-eso creo, pero sera bueno conocerte aun mas – tímidamente levanto su mirada y la clavo en mis ojos

-por que te sonrojas? - pregunte curioso, me gusta ser directo.


	3. fight!

ANAHIR (pov)

realmente me sorprendio su pregunta, fue demasiado directa, si teníamos química pero no sabia como responderla

-pero no soy la única que se sonroja – reí

su cara cambio totalmente a mi respuesta y rei nerviosamente y comenzó a jugar con la arena

-otra pregunta, ¿te gustaría navegar por la bahía?

-seria fantástico ! - me agrado la idea

-y que dice si vamos ahora? - pregunto ansioso

-claro, pero avisa a los chicos para que coman sin nosotros

-no, creo que no notaran nuestra ausencia – río

-bueno entonces vamos – sonreí y lo mire, se veía realmente encantador, en mucho tiempo no me sentía tan cursi, ni siquiera con Camilo, al cual amaba.

-entonces me dirás por que motivo te sonrojas? - pregunto de nuevo un poco cohibido.

-es necesario ponerme contra la pared – rei sonrojada.

-depende de como lo veas – rio maliciosamente, si no dudo que tenia una curiosidad inmensa de besarlo y hacerlo totalmente mío, pero no quería apurar la situación ni menos quería solo sexo con jared, esa etapa de mi vida estaba ya muy lejos y con tan solo conocerlo era mas que suficiente. Al menos era suficiente para mi mente, solo quizás …

esa tarde probablemente fue una de las mejores de mi viaje y lo pase genial conociendo aun mas a jared, era realmente encantador y no dejaba nunca de lado su juego seductor que me cautivaba locamente, cuando ya volvimos a la casa de mi mejor amiga, entramos despacio y vimos como domi estaba profundamente dormida en la hamaca abrazada tiernamente a Shannon.

-wow, si que se gustaron rápido – río, mientras me hacia un gesto para que saliéramos del lugar.

-bueno, será mejor que los dejemos solos – reí, me agradaba la idea de que domi estuviera con shannon, el era muy encantador y domi también, y a pesar de que estaba embarazada a shannon parecía no importarle eso.

-bueno, que te pareció nuestro paseo? - pregunto jared mientras preparaba unos cafés.

-fue fantástico! Realmente me siento en paz cuando estoy contigo – hable a modo de confección.

-nos pasa exactamente lo mismo, pero.. se que aun tienes tu corazón en otra parte.. - dijo afligido.

-si, pero es difícil, te conozco hace muy poco y es como si fuéramos amigos de la infancia, no se jared es realmente extraño todo esto... - respondí confundida.

-si, lose .. -se quedo en silencio y disminuyo la distancia de nuestros labios- es extraño, pero es real y me gusta.

Mis latidos aumentaron a mil y me moría por romper la barrera y besarlo, pero quería que el se acercara mas.

-a mi también me gusta, pero mucho mas me gustas tu – reí sonrojada con su cara de vergüenza.

-lo dices enserio? - pregunto mientras su mano tomaba mi rostro.

-si, y no esperaba sentir cosas por ti tan rápido, ósea siempre me pareciste atractivo pero es mas que eso – mis nervios aumentaban a medida que pronunciaba mas palabras.

-sabes, tu también me gustas, pero contigo me pasa algo mas que eso, y eso me confunde .. - dijo un poco serio.

-a que te refieres con eso? - pregunte curiosa.

-debes conocer mi fama de don Juan, ya sabes, jared el mujeriego,etc,etc – dijo un poco abrumado por la situación.

-si, pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos del pasado – dije segura.

-no pero ese es el punto, contigo es totalmente distinto... - sonrío y se acerco lentamente a mi, cuando ya quedaban solo unos milímetros me miro fijamente – es mas que solo gustar – y me beso tiernamente llevando mi alma hasta Marte, y nublando mis sentidos en unos pocos segundos, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre y que el tiempo espacio se detuvieran, después de besarnos por un largo rato nos acostamos en su sillón y nos acurrucamos y quedamos dormidos, pero unas risas interrumpieron nuestro sueño, me levante a mirar y era Shannon y domi que observaban la romántica escena.

-wow bro , creo que acá paso algo – río mientras hacia gestos con las cejas.

-idiota cierra la boca, crees que no te vimos a ti dormir como un bebe – río jared abrazandome .

-lose, lose – río y abrazo a domi y la miro dulcemente.

-tengo hambre, que les parece si preparamos algo? - pregunto animado jared

-si, me parece, pero que las chicas no cocinen – río – debemos atenderlas – coqueto miro a domi, ellos se comían literalmente con la mirada.

-bueno creo que nos sentaremos en el patio – sonreí y me levante dejando a jared.

Ya en el patio con domi comenzamos a conversar

-cuentame TODO ! - poniendo un notable énfasis en lo ultimo.

-bueno.. - reí – creo que me gusta demasiado - reí nerviosamente.

-bueno si.. eso es evidente, pero como comenzó todo?- insistía curiosa.

-la química era demasiada... - reí – pero bueno no soy la única que esta en las nubes – bromee

-lose - río – es increíble, es guapo y demasiado tierno y no le importa que este embarazada, realmente dice que es muy tierno, pero me complica un poco el tema – dijo mientras volaba en las nubes.

En eso nos interrumpió un grito de jared.

-chicas entren a comer! - grito amablemente

-ok ! - grite respondiendo a jared

comimos muy a gusto en la casa de los Leto, y estaba realmente delicias la comida, las bromas durante la comida no se hicieron esperar, después de eso salimos al patio y nos tomamos unas cervezas mientras compartíamos pero ha eso de las 2 AM el sueño se apodero de mi y decidí ir a dormir.

-jared, creo que iré a dormir, aparte domi en su estado necesita descansar.

-lose – sonrío- pero no puedes irte sin darme un beso de las buenas noches – y su sonrisa torcida que me cautivaba se acerco a mi y me tomo de la cintura.

-por supuesto, o sino no podría dormir – reí y me acerque yo esta vez y lo bese tiernamente sin dejar la pasión de lado.

Me dejo en la puerta y me beso varias veces mas, no quería irme pero el cansancio me ganaba y necesitaba descansar, ya recostada en mi cama la idea de estar con jared me parecía realmente imposible, ilógico y me costaba creerlo, esa persona que creía imposible en mi vida, hace unos instantes me había besado y realmente quería sentir sus latidos como cuando dormía en su pecho, sus cautivantes ojos me envolvían, de pronto unos desesperados golpes de la puerta principal interrumpieron

-anahir abre la puta puerta! - gritaba una voz muy familiar

me asome al balcón y y pude ver como Camilo desesperado golpeaba para que le abrieran la puerta,

realmente me impacto su presencia, como mierda me había encontrado, esto de verdad tendria que ser un sueño.

-aniii! por favor abre la maldita puerta necesitamos hablar !- grito al percartarse de que lo observaba.

-camilo estas loco? - grite bajando

al abrir la puerta me abrazo y comenzó a balbucear

-perdoname, te juro que voy a protegerte soy ser humano, me equivoque no deberías haberte ido de esa – afligido respondía

-camilo ! andante yo por algo me aleje de ti, deje mi vida por tus estupideces – lo interrumpi con furia, en ese momento se acerco a mi y me tomo bruscamente del brazo lastimandome

-sueltame imbécil ! - grite asustada.

-NO! Tu vienes conmigo en este momento – grito furioso, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan violento y prepotente, en ese momento me percate de que las luces del living de jared se prendieron y por la puerta salió jared y shannon.

-sueltala hijo de puta – grito furioso jared mientras se acercaba.

-quien te crees tu para interponerte? - grito camilo

en ese momento la furia de jared se reflejaba en sus ojos y se acerco y lo golpeo en la cara lanzando a camilo rápidamente al piso, mientras shannon me tomaba por la espalda y me alejaba un poco del lugar.

-VETE ! No la escuchaste? No te quiere ver imbécil – grito jared en modo de desafío

-esto no se quedara así – se levanto del piso con una cara realmente impotente, camino hacia un auto negro y se fue del lugar, jared me abrazo fuertemente y reventé en llanto.

-como mierda me encontró? - sollozaba y afligida lloraba en el pecho de jared, solo pudo decirle alguien mi paradero.

-que paso? - salió domi de la casa preocupada al escuchar el alboroto de afuera.

-larga historia ! - shannon la tomo en sus brazos – entremos a nuestra casa, creo que será lo mejor...

asentí con la cabeza, tenia realmente miedo pero entre los brazos de jared me sentía mas que segura, me sentía yo misma, y no quería que eso acabara nunca, menos por motivo de camilo, si me aleje de chile era por que realmente no quería verlo, quería olvidarme de el como si nunca hubiera existido.

-linda, tienes que calmarte -dijo jared dulcemente mientras nos sentábamos en su enorme sillón.

-lose, pero nunca lo había visto de esa forma – mientras secaba unas pocas lagrimas de mis mejillas.

-mientras yo este a tu lado para cuidarte nunca te sucederá nada – me abrazo y sonrío.

-y que pasara cuando ya no estés? Cuando ya no te importe? - dije afligida, realmente hay cosas que no debería decir, pero mis impulsos son mas fuertes.

-eso es muy difícil.. por que, me estoy enamorando de ti – confeso sonrojado y tímido, nunca creí que fuera tímido, para algunas cosas era muy directo pero realmente mostraba un lado muy indefenso y humano.

-por favor dime que no es una broma – preocupada dije, en mi mente parecía imposible que alguien como el se fijara en mi, y mucho menos que se enamorara.

-por supuesto que no es una broma, nunca hable mas enserio en toda mi vida respecto a este tema- su sonrisa torcida me cautivo una vez mas.

-bueno, no me vas a decir que sientes realmente bonita? - curioso y directo a la vez.

-jared... creo que también me estoy enamorando de ti – todo esto era muy rápido, nos conocíamos hace muy poco tiempo, pero los sentimientos que afloraban en mi eran como los de un adolescente, pero reales a la vez.

-bueno, esta noches dormirás aquí, entendido? - dijo en tono protector.

-bueno – respondí realmente sonrojada.

-pero no será la primera vez que duermes en mi cama -bromeo.


	4. run ani run !

Esa noche fue muy tranquila y pude descansar, dormir con Jared a mi lado ya era bastante bueno, pero no podía dejar de pensar en quien pudo decirle a Camilo donde me encontraba, cuantas personas realmente lo sabían, no lose, estaba desconectada de mi mundo en chile, y no me comunicaba mucho ni siquiera con mis padres, pero debía investigar quien mas sabia donde estaba.

-BUENOS DIAS ! - una voz dulce y entusiasta me despertaba.

-buenos días bonito – aunque estaba despeinado Jared seguía siendo muy atractivo.

-bueno, el día es hermoso así que debemos levantarnos y disfrutarlo – río

-por lo que veo, tu ya estas en pie – bromee

-pero tu no – río sentado a mi lado, de pronto acaricio mi rostro y me miro dulcemente.

-y sabes donde están los chicos? - pregunte distraída en su mirada.

-si salieron al paseo Rua das Pedras – comento

-entonces estamos solos? - sonrojada y coqueta.

-solos, solos – río coqueto y con cara de niño malo.

regaloniamos por unas horas, cocinamos unas ensaladas y por la tarde vimos películas muy augustos,aun me impresionaba el hecho de que el mismísimo jared leto no quisiera propasarse conmigo, pero un llamado interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-es verdad Jared lo que están diciendo sobre tu hermano? - una agitada voz se escuchaba del teléfono.

-que cosa? Me podrías explicar? Al menos un hola Constance? - dijo molesto.

-pone el canal E! - grito su madre

-podrías relajarte! - mientras tomaba el control y cambiaba de canal poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento yo y jared quedamos totalmente sorprendidos, en el canal de farándula mostraban muchas imágenes de Shannon besando a domi en el centro de Búzios y de titular " Shannon Leto será padre", claro la prominente panza de domi era difícil de esconder.

-entonces es cierto? - grito nuevamente su madre.

-no.. es un mal entendido.. pero no deberías pedirle explicación a el?- dijo jared, y la mujer pareció molestarse y corto el teléfono.

-Wow, no sabia que aun quedaban paparazzis acá.. - dijo jared aun sorprendido- debo llamar a este idiota, o sino el acoso será horrible – dijo realmente frustrado.

Tomo su Blackberry y llamo a shannon

-bro, debes venir a la casa en este mismo instante – dijo cortante-ok – corto el teléfono pero este volvió a sonar en unos pocos segundos

-mofo? Como estas hermano? - dijo mas alegre poniendo el teléfono en alta voz.

-bien, pero bro te llamaba para preguntarte algo... siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme – dijo tomo

-que cosa? - pregunto jared curioso

-es cierto lo que están diciendo sobre shannon, aquí están todos hablando sobre eso, mi teléfono no para de sonar y para que mencionar Twitter y lo confundidos que están los echelones

-hermano es algo que debemos solucionar, no digas nada aun – dijo jared

-ósea es cierto? - insistió tomo.

-no bro, pero después hablamos sobre eso, es una historia realmente larga

-bueno... cuidate, hablamos después

-chao, cuidate -corto el teléfono y me miro fijamente – bueno creo que todo el mundo lo sabe – rio

-es increíble como corren los rumores – no sabia que es lo que diría domi al respecto, mire a jared con cara de perrito y el extendió los brazos para que lo abrazara, así pasamos un largo rato hasta que llegaron los chicos.

-hola tórtolos – saludo Shannon tan risueño como siempre.

-hola idiota – saludo serio jared

-wow que amable bro! – bromeo Shannon

-no sabes la cagada que dejaste – prendió la televisión donde aun hablaban del tema – como no te diste cuenta que te seguían

domi quedo totalmente sorprendida y soltó unas bolsas que tenia en sus manos

-no me siento bien – dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza de inmediato Shannon la abrazo y la sentó en el otro extremo del sillón

-sientate aquí bonita – se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

-como voy a explicar esto ? - dijo domi preocupada – lo siento Shannon, no fue mi intención meterte en problemas – afligida tomo la mano de shannon

-no te preocupes no es un problema para mi, de hecho me agrada la idea – rió tratando de subirle al animo a domi – aunque Constance me mate – rió

-quien es Constance? - pregunto curiosa y celosa domi

-mi madre –

-bueno chicos los dejamos conversar, yo le tengo una sorpresa a ani- dijo sonrojado jared

-una sorpresa?- dije alegre

-si, vamos? -dijo levantandose – si quieres vas a cambiarte ropa, ah.. y lleva un bikini

-claro – fui a la casa de domi me cambie ropa y en un pequeño bolso lleve todo lo necesario

subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al lugar de la sorpresa, al puerto

-jared! que lindo! - en el puerto estaba un yate muy bello y el puerto lleno de rosas

-te gusta? -dijo ansioso

JARED (pov)

quería hacerla sentir especial, que olvidara lo que sufrió, era una hermosa persona y se merecía lo mejor de mi, si aveces solía ser un idiota que solo le interesaba el placer, pero ella despertaba en mi algo mas que eso, no dudo que quería hacerla mía pero algo me lo impedía, no quería equivocarme con ella.

-bueno que esperamos, subamos

-claro – asintió

se veía realmente hermosa, pero su forma de ser me cautivaba aun mas, no sabia que tenia esa chica, mis pensamientos eran realmente imbéciles, quería estar con ella cada segundo del día y nunca me había pasado algo como esto

-en que piensas jared? - pregunto muy curiosa mientras entrelazaba sus brazos por mi cuello

-pienso en ti – sonrojado confesé

-en mi? - creo que se sorprendió

-si, es que realmente me sorprende lo mucho que me he encariñado contigo – rei y la bese

-yo también jared, pero tengo miedo … - un silencio incomodo me hizo notar el miedo en sus ojos

-miedo? A que le tienes miedo bonita?

-tengo miedo a que todo esto sea solo un sueño, que se acabe y solo me queden tus recuerdos – me miro y acaricio mi pelo

-no tengas miedo, yo no jugare contigo si eso es lo que piensas – creo que mi mala fama ayudaba con su desconfianza- que te parece si nos divertimos un poco

-divertirnos? -río

-vamos al agua – me saque la camisa y pude ver como se sonrojaba

-bueno me parece una muy buena idea – se saco su vestido y dejo ver su escultural figura que me volvía loco- jared estas sonrojado – río

-lo siento – reí nervioso

-bueno, pero si nos tiramos al agua debemos tirarnos juntos- me tomo la mano y se acerco a la orilla del yate y comenzó una cuenta regresiva

-3,2,1 – y nos lanzamos al agua como dos pequeños niños

-es sorprendente estar así contigo, nunca me lo imagine – la bese con todo la pasión que tenia en ese momento, ella correspondió mi beso y me abrazo dulcemente,

-aun no entiendo como alguien como tu esta solo

-estaba esperando a la persona indicada – sonreí con mi indirecta

-ya no la esperas? -bromeo

-no, ya la encontré – sonreí y declare lo que sentía – subamos?

-bueno, pero debes ayudarme

esa tarde fue magnifica, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido

-quieres volver?- no tenia ánimos de irme de su lado y esperaba que ella tampoco quisiera volver.

-realmente, no – sonrío

la tome por la cintura y la bese, pero este beso no fue como los otros, este beso estaba cargado de pasión, pero un llamado interrumpió nuestra romántica escena dejandome caliente

-Shannon que pasa? - conteste mal humorado

-deben volver, domi se ha sentido muy mal últimamente, no creo que pueda viajar asi, en este momento voy a la clínica con ella – mi hermano se escuchaba realmente preocupado.

-esta bien, vamos enseguida – corte el teléfono

-que sucedió? - pregunto preocupada ani

-Shannon lleva a domi a la clínica por que no se siente bien

-oh! Debemos ir con ellos – dijo afligida

cuando llegamos a las afueras de la clínica, estaba lleno de paparazzis esperando algún movimiento a las afueras de la clínica

-demonios ! - como entraríamos con ani? - como lo hacemos?

-esta clínica debe tener una entrada alternativa – claro por que no pensé en eso, es tan inteligente y hermosa

-jared? - pregunto ani riendo

-lo siento, me quede pensando – en ti, pero no era el momento de ser tan cursi

entramos por la puerta trasera, sin ser visto ya en la recepción nos encontramos con shannon que estaba bastante preocupado.

-bro aquí estas! - me abrazo fuerte y saludo a ani con un beso en la mejilla

-tranquilo hermano ! - se veía bastante preocupado – como esta domi?

-el doctor aun no me dice nada !, de verdad que estoy preocupado, subamos?

-si si , por favor ! - exclamo ani

cuando estábamos en el piso cuatro en donde se encontraba domi tomamos asiento en el pasillo y de pronto salió el medico

-los familiares de Dominique?

-YO ! - dijeron ani y shannon al unísono

-ustedes es el padre del bebe?- pregunto el doctor bastante serio

-si – eso me sorprendió de shannon, aunque se podía ver en sus ojos que le agradaba bastante la idea de ser el padre de la criatura- como están?

-bastante bien, pero Dominique debe tomar un estricto reposo

-esta bien, podemos verla?

-por supuesto, pero no la agiten mucho, debe reposar

-ok! - asintió mas calmado shannon

entramos a la habitación donde se encontraba domi y shannon corrió como un niño a sus brazos, y la abrazo suavemente, se hablaban al oído y reían, esa escena me enternecía demasiado, nunca había visto a mi hermano mayor actuar así con una mujer , bueno sin contar a mi madre, después de cerca de dos horas dieron de alta a Dominique y nos fuimos a la casa, el doctor le prohibió viajar en al menos 2 semanas así que ella y shannon cambiaron sus vuelos y decidieron ir juntos a chile para conocer a los padres de dominique y decirle que estaba embarazada.

-bueno fue un día muy loco – dijo ani sentandose al borde de la cama- jar, iré a buscar ropa a la casa

y vuelvo enseguida – me sonrío

-claro, pero no demores ! - la tome por la cintura y la bese.

ANIHIR (pov)

baje rápido las escaleras, cruce la puerta y cuando estaba justo en la entrada de la casa de domi, sentí que me abrazaban cariñosamente por atrás y me cubrían los ojos

-jared? - reí pensando que era una broma

-sigues con ese imbécil? - me zafe de esos brazos y enseguida reconocí esa voz, Camilo.

-no lo digas imbécil, y no vuelvas a tocarme! - rió irónicamente

-tu eres MIA! Acaso te olvidaste de como te hacia gritar en nuestra cama – me tomo del brazo como la ultima vez que lo vi, y el miedo se apodero de mi

-que lastima que seas solo recuerdos y que todo lo que alguna vez dijiste sean mentiras! - sentí como me da vuelta la cara de una bofetada - imbécil! Solo lograras que te odie cada día mas – solloce esto entre lagrimas.

-si me odias entonces me obligaras a llevarte por la fuerza a chile – tomo mi brazo mas fuerte esta vez y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un auto llevandome a la fuerza

-sueltame hijo de pu** ! - intentaba correr pero el era bastante mas fuerte que yo- AUXILIO!

-no creo que tu príncipe te escuche, aun no lo veo por acá! - burladose de mis intentos de escape

-JARED! - Camilo me subió al auto en la parte trasera y cerro la puerta que estaba con seguros, por el parabrisas trasero vi como jared corría hacia el auto mientras nos alejábamos.

-no sabes cuanto espere este momento ! - me sonrío cínicamente

-camilo si de verdad sientes algo bueno por mi dejame ir! - las lagrimas no se detenían y me sentía cada vez peor

-NO!, nuestro destino es estar juntos! - dijo esto levantando la voz

-no, si tu nunca te hubieras metido con ella – odiaba nombrarla – todo seria bonito, pero claro no conocía bien al monstruo que ahora me secuestro!

-bebe no me digas así – comenzó a detener el auto en a berma- de verdad crees que soy todo eso que me has dicho?

-para comenzar no me digas bebe!, por que no soy nada tuyo, y si lo creo, tu eras mi todo y ahora no eres mas que solo lindos recuerdo y basura ! - cargue todas esas palabras con todo el rencor y odio que tenia – y si sigues con esto solo conseguirás que te odie muchísimo mas! Eres una ****** !

comenzó a llorar y se bajo del auto

-dejame salir ! -grite con todas mi fuerzas

-lo amas? - me pregunto subiendo de nuevo al auto

-si, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero estar con el para siempre.

-nunca dijiste eso acerca de mi – me miro triste – ani perdoname no debí hacer esto!

-no debiste llegar hasta acá solo para hacerme daño ! Que imbécil eres! YA DEJAME IR! -grite con furia

-tu noviecito nos esta siguiendo es que es muy probable que nos encuentre aquí, así que esperalo – me abrió la puerta y sin dudas me baje lo mas rápido que pude, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el pero rápidamente reaccione y lo aleje con una cachetada y corrí sin rumbo fijo cuando un calor y un intenso dolor inundo mi cuerpo mientras me desplomaba mire hacia atrás y vi a camilo con un arma en la mano apuntando hacia mi.


End file.
